wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
4n4c0nd4(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: 4n4c0nd4 is a muscular, yet slender dragon. She has scales that are different shades of yellow green, like an anaconda's, with dark brown horns and overscales. 4n4c0nd4 has long wingbones, and thus, larger wings, several inches shorter than a SkyWing's. She has a RainWing body, tail, and facial shape, as well as the typical ruff, but no legs, just stubs where they were supposed to be. The scientists made mechanical legs for her. 4n4c0nd4 has gray green eyes, a light pink forked tongue, and long, white fangs. Personality: 4n4c0nd4 is semi-capable of understanding and speaking Dragon, but can't understand complex words. She is semi- agressive, and hates loud noises and bright lights. Backstory:Category:CharactersCategory:RainWingsCategory:Work In ProgressCategory:Dragonets LOG # 1: First successful hatching that {REDACTED} has had in several months. Subject hatched with abnormally long wing bones, and stubs where legs were supposed to be. Subject measures three point three inches in length. Subject's ID# is 4n4c0nd4. '' 'LOG # 25:' ''Subject # 4n4c0nd4 measures nine point nine feet in length. It appears to have chosen female pronouns to identify itself with, and even 'chose' a name for itself, something like 'Anaconda', probably based on scrolls it had read about Pyrrhia. Was put up against Subject # 5kyf123 in training today. 4n4c0nd4 flung it's bulk into 5kyf123 and wrapped itself around the other subject, much like an anaconda or other python. 4n4c0nd4 squeezed until 5kyf123 passed out from oxygen loss. It uncoiled, like it was trained to, and waited while the other subject's guards drugged 5kyf123 and took it back to it's cell. Then 4n4c0nd4's guards, {REDACTED} and {REDACTED} drugged 4n4cnd4 and took it back to it's cell for the night. '' 'LOG # 56' ''4n4c0nd4 measures forty point two feet in length. {REDACTED}, the head scientist, says that 4n4c0nd4 should be ready for war training soon. But what to do about stubs...???? LOG # 62 4n4c0nd4 measures forty point seven feet in length. {REDACTED} told 4n4c0nd4's guards that he wanted to replace 4n4c0nd4's stubs with mechanical legs. The guards grabbed 4n4c0nd4 and brought it to the labs, where the scientists chained it's body to a metal table, and went to work. The operation they did apparently was very painful for it, as the scientists didn't even bother to give it any painkillers or drug it or anything. The scientists and guards finished the operation and filed out of the lab room, leaving it chained to the table for the rest of the night. '' 'LOG # 87:' ''4n4c0nd4 measures eighty point five feet in length. We are teaching it how to walk on it's new legs, as before, it had simply slithered on the floor like a snake. {REDACTED} is hoping that it will be ready for war training soon. '' 'LOG # 95:' ''4n4c0nd4 measures ninety six feet in length. {REDACTED}, one of the scientists, thinks that we may have to move it soon if it keeps growing like this. {REDACTED} ordered for 4n4c0nd4's war training to start today. From here on out, if it doesn't follow orders, it get beaten, and does not get any food for two weeks. '' 'LOG # 156' ''4n4c0nd4 stopped finally stopped growing. It measures a total of two hundred point fifty feet in length. As {REDACTED} predicted, we had to move it to a larger cell. It has been in war training for at least a year now, and has not had any food for at least a month, as it refuses to follow any orders we give it. '' 'LOG # 161 ''' ''4n4c0nd4 has escaped. It somehow managed to snap it's chains, even though we had the strongest chains that {REDACTED} had on it to prevent it from escaping. We hadn't fed it in so long... well it didn't go very well for us. 4n4c0nd4's mind snapped, and it started killing every scientists it could get it's bulk and deadly mechanical talons around, slicing necks, ripping into chests... it supposedly managed to snap a scientist's spine just by picking the poor dragon up by it's back and squeezing with it's claws. Then it flapped it's wings several times, let out a deafening roar, and surged upward, destroying millions of dollars worth of ceiling panels and electrical wiring. It has not been seen since. '' After escaping the lab, 4n4c0nd4 traveled Pyrrhia, and eventually ended up in a small town called Harpton. She moved into an abandoned house, and found a bunch of abandoned computers and such, as well as several tools. 4n4c0nd4 taught herself how to repair the computers, and decided to try and make some money by opening up a shop. The shop was called 'Anaconda's Computers'. One day, she was working on a computer when a SandWing came in and asked her to help fix a bug that had apparently popped up on his computer the day before. The SandWing's name was Solis, and he happened to be skilled in hacking, but all of his hacking skills couldn't help him in defeating some weird computer bug. When Solis told her that he was a hacker, 4n4c0nd4 was intrigued, as she was desperately wanting some way to get revenge on the scientists in the lab. In return for her services, and as payment for fixing Solis' computer, she asked him to teach her how to hack into a dragon's computer, computer systems, etc. He did. In time, she became even better at hacking and coding a computer that Solis was. She started hacking into the computer's of dragons she didn't like, going under the screenname of N16H7M4R3(NIGHTMARE). Several months later, she started Project Judgement Day, and began working on her most ingenious(and deadly) computer virus yet. She called the virus Qu33n'5 54c21f1c3(Queen's Sacrifice), and launched it at the lab's computers. It effectively killed every computer that the lab had, and locked every scientist in the lab inside, as the other experiments had escaped after 4n4c0nd4 by escaping from their cages, and knocking the scientists out, locking them in the cages and swiping the keys off of the guards, then burning the keys to ashes and flying out of the lab, leaving the guards and the scientists trapped in the lab behind them. Relationships: Scientists: 4n4c0nd4, also known as Anaconda, Nightmare, and N16H7M4R3, hates the scientists for experimenting on her, and wishes she could kill them all but knowing that if she went back to the lab, the scientists would probably catch her again. Solis: 4n4c0nd4 likes Solis as a friend, and appreciates him for teaching her how to hack into computers. She also likes that he enjoys fixing computers as much as she does. Trivia: * 4n4c0nd4's name is pronounced like 'Anaconda' * 4n4c0nd4 is leet-speak for 'Anaconda' * She was part of a genetic mutation project done by scientists from various tribes, and was their attempt of creating genetically modified versions of the original five Dragonets of Destiny thirty five years after the Great War ended. * She has 2/4 RainWing DNA, 1/4 pit viper DNA, 2/4 green anaconda DNA, and 1/4 spider monkey DNA. * 4n4c0nd4 goes by Anaconda, or by her screen name, Nightmare.